Slash
Spike, aka Slash, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly as the pet tortoise of Raphael, he was a turtle that was rescued by Raph after he found him in the Sewers. But after Raph supervised a canister of Mutagen that he confiscated and the canister broke, the turtle submerged into the ooze to mutate himself into a mutant tortoise. Since the Mutagen warped his brain, he became berserk towards his former owner and the other Turtles. Some time later he became the partner-in-crime of The Newtralizer, who were both trying to eradicate The Kraang. But once he started to questioned K'Vathrak's sanity, he betrays him and starts to go on his own path. Once the Kraang Invasion came and the Turtles were no longer in New York City, he was recruited by Jack J. Kurtzman to become a part of the Mighty Mutanimals, becoming the leader of the team. He wields the Mace as a signature weapon of choice. He has a rivalry with The Newtralizer, Leonardo, and Raphael. Spike debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part Two and Slash debuts in Slash and Destroy. Backstory As Spike As Slash History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities,and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Smell |Vocal Mimicry |Ninjutsu |Stealth |Mace |Metsubushi (Formerly) |Teleportation Device (Formerly) |Kraang Laser Blaster (Formerly) |Sharp Claws * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Vocal Mimicry: * Ninjutsu Skills: * Stealth: * Mace: * Metsubushi (Formerly): * Teleportation Device (Formerly): * Kraang Laser Blaster (Formerly): * Sharp Claws: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes As Spike Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part Two (Debut) * Turtle Temper * Metalhead (Episode) * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * Karai's Vendetta * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * Follow The Leader * Slash and Destroy (Last Appearance) * The Invasion Part Two (Picture) As Slash Season 2 * Slash and Destroy (Debut) * Metalhead Rewired * Newtralized! Season 3 * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Silent Cameo) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * Mutant Gangland * Requiem * Owari (Silent Cameo) Season 5 * The Big Blowout (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Slash caused his mutation on purpose, so that he could grant Raph's wish of them being a team as Spike. * The mace that Slash has might had been the same mace that April O' Neil was going to use as her weapon. ** The mace appeared in Baxter's Gambit. * Slash can immediate Leonardo's voice very well. ** This ability was used on Michelangelo. *** This is a reference to Sh'Okanabo from the 2003 series, who also mimicked Leonardo's voice, only that he used this on Raphael and not Michelangelo. * This version of Slash doesn't has a "Z'" logo like the others, but a "'S" logo. * This is the second incarnation of Slash in which he was a pet in his pre-mutated mode. ** The first Slash incarnation that was a pet was the 1987 Slash. *** But instead of being the pet of Raphael, he was the pet of Bebop. * In Metalhead Rewired, Slash was one of the mutants that were captured by The Kraang. * He is the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. * In Battle for New York Part One, it was seen that he had a new design, in which his lower lip turned green or yellow. ** This has not been explained yet in the show. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, he was one of the mutants that had the Mind Control Serum tested on. * In Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, him and Monkey Rockwell got attacked by Zog when they were in the Sewers searching for him, to see if the Dino Man was real. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part One, he was seen with Rockwell inside Donnie's Lab healing from the injuries that Zog gave them in the previous episode. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he got sucked into the black hole that was created by the Heart of Darkness. * Slash's spiky carapace strongly resembles an extreme form of a turtle health condition called pyramiding. ** This condition is when the scutes (individual segments) of the carapace grow outward in pyramid-shaped spikes. In real turtles, this is a form of metabolic bone disorder thought to be caused by inadequate humidity or improper diet (this is found almost entirely in pet land turtles). Though owners often consider pyramiding attractive and exotic, it actually means the turtle has potentially serious health problems; these problems are treatable, but the pyramiding itself is irreversible and adds certain difficulties to a turtle's life. Healthy turtles without this condition have smooth round shells, just like Spike before his mutation. * If Slash's massive carapace spikes are solid and rigid, they would appear to pose a physical obstacle if he were to try to lie on his back or sit with his back against an object. ** In Battle for New York Part Two, when the Mighty Mutanimals were imprisoned in a cell at T.C.R.I., Slash sits down against the transparent wall, and his carapace spikes seem to disappear where they intersect with the wall's surface. * Slash has a few similarities with the Mirage Splinter. ** Both of them weren't specifically trained in ninjutsu, but learned ninjutsu by observing ninjas in training. *** While Splinter observed his human owner Hamato Yoshi, Spike observed Raphael, his brothers, and Splinter. *** The Mirage incarnation of Splinter regarded Hamato Yoshi as his master, and Slash regarded Splinter as "Master Splinter". Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ninja Category:Ally Category:Former Villains Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Former Animal Category:Kidnapped Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Turtle Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Intentional Mutations Category:Humanoids Category:Reptile Category:Leader Category:Non-Human Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Hero Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:1987 Turtles Allies Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies